Most of computer-based learning systems currently available consist of portable computers loaded with learning material for students to use. The learning material may be downloaded from a remote server. The students use the learning material individually and independently. There is no interaction with teachers and the learning is not interactive.
Some computer-based learning systems allow the broadcasting of the learning material from the remote server onto the portable computers used by the students. Usually, these systems are also not interactive and are not available when the connection of the portable computers to the remote server is not available. FIG. 1 depicts a traditional computer-based learning system 100. The system 100 usually consists of a remote ser 102 that is accessible by student devices 114, 116, 118, which can be laptops, tablet computers, mobile phones, or other mobile device. The server 102 is also accessible to teacher using a laptop 106 or any other computing device connected to a network 120. Normally, a teacher prepares teaching material 104 on his or hers computer 106 and uploads the material 104 to the remote server 102. This teaching material 104 can be downloaded onto the student devices. The students can study the teaching material 104 individually and separately and can practice the tests that may be in the teaching material 104. The students provide their answers 108, 110, 112 on their student devices. If the tests are in format of multiple choices, the application running on the student devices generally checks the answers in real time and then sends the answers and the grading back to the remote server 102. If the tests are in format of essays and these essays are later uploaded onto the remote server 102. The teacher downloads the student answers from the remote server 102 and grades them. As it can be seen by the above description, the learning is not interactive and not in real time and the teacher has no opportunity to evaluate the student learning.
The aforementioned disadvantages prevent the computer-based learning systems from achieving the potential benefit that they may provide and it is to a system that enables the students to fully benefit from the computer-based learning system that the present application is primarily directed.